Yongguk Tengsin
by tiggerccino98
Summary: Yongguk sih iseng bikin ulah sama Himchan sampai-sampai si cantik itu ngambek. akibatnya Yongguk jadi kelaperan di tengah malam. mau ngomong ke Himchan, tapi gengsi. eh, jadi kebawa tengsin! hahahaha! OOC! Boys Love! B.A.P! BangHim! DaeJae! JaeLo! JongLo! [] lagi ga mudeng bikin summary, langsung baca aja BEBS MUACH LOVE YOU! /authornya gila menjelang UN/


Title : Yongguk tengsin :p

Author : tiggerccino98

Genre : fluff/?, romance

Cast : B.A.P

Pair : BangHim (main), DaeJae (selingan), JaeLo (selingan), JongLo (selingan juga^^)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : B.A.P punya keluarga masing2, tapi dikontrak sama TS ent, tapi BangHim punya saya, Himchan dan Yongguk saling memiliki/?, cerita punya saya. Kalo ada kemiripan maaf-maaf deh ya :3

a/n : ff dah lama baru post skrg^^

* * *

"Zelo-yah.. _come here_~"

"_andwae, Hyung_! Nanti kau menciumku lagi." Zelo atau Junhong mencoba menghindar dari Youngjae yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

"haha.. habisnya, kau sangat menggemaskan." Sahut Youngjae.

"Himchan _hyung_~ lihat! Youngjae _Hyung_ mencoba menciumku lagi." Junhong merengek seperti bayi kepada Himchan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Jae-ah, ciumlah Daehyun. Dia tidak akan menghindar. Aku jamin itu." Usul Himchan.

"Si bibir itu? Najong deh ya. Lebih baik aku mencium _my honey baby_ Zel.. dia lebih menggemaskan. Ahhh~ Junhong-ah, _come here_~" Youngjae malah semakin bersemangat mengejar Junhong.

Himchan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan karena ia lagi di diskotik. Ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan namja penggila elektronik itu. Bisa-bisanya ia mengklaim Junhong. Jelas-jelas Junhong itu milik Himchan. Huh.

"Jae-ah. Lihat tuh. Pacarmu lagi nganggur, kasian loh ntar dilalerin. Mending kau bermain dengannya saja." Kata Himchan sambil menunjuk Daehyun.

"shireo! Nanti Daehyun pasti mencuri makananku lagi. Dia memang begitu." Adu Youngjae kepada Himchan.

"Ya! Aku tidak mencuri, _paboya_. Aku kan hanya minta sebagian." Sahut Daehyun tak terima.

"sebagian katamu? apa sebagian bisa menghabiskan kripik kentang dari masih penuh hingga tak tersisa,huh? Sebagian macam apa itu?" beber Youngjae tak mau kalah. Ia sekarang sudah tak peduli pada pemuda jangkung yang sekarang sedang menempel pada pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"itu sebagian, kok. Sebagian dari perutku."

"_mwoya_?! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"haish sudah sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar terus! Kalian ini kekanakan sekali. Seharusnya kalian malu. Lihat Junhong dan Jongup. Mereka dari tadi akur dan tak pernah meributkan masalah sepele." Omel Himchan yang sedang sibuk menyusun makanan di meja makan.

"dia yang memulai."

"apa?! Ini semua kan kau yang memulai."

"kau!"

"kau!"

"aissh aku bisa gila." Ujar Himchan frustasi.

"yak! Daehyun! Youngjae! Bisakah kalian diam!" Yongguk berteriak dari ruang kerjanya. DaeJae pun akhirnya diam.

"nah, makanan siap!" ujar Himchan. Anak-anaknya pun langsung berlarian kearah meja makan. Dalam waktu singkat akhirnya keempat dongsaengnya telah berkumpul.

"Gukkie! Makanan sudah siap!" ujar Himchan memanggil sang leader.

"kau mau memanggilnya berjuta kali pun ia tidak akan datang jika kau tak menyeretnya." Ujar Daehyun yang hendak mencomot paha ayam.

"eit!" Himchan menjegat tangan Daehyun. "tidak boleh ada yang makan sebelum Yongguk ada disini. Paham?" keempat dongsaengpun mengangguk patuh. Himchan pun melangkah kearah ruang kerja Yongguk.

"Gukkie!" Himchan memanggil Yongguk sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja.

"masuk." Sahutnya dari dalam.

Kriiiet..

"ayo, makanan sudah siap." Ujar Himchan sembari menghampiri Yongguk. Dengan segenap tenaga ia memutar kursi kerja Yongguk menghadap kearahnya.

"aku tidak lapar. Kalian makanlah duluan." Jawab Yongguk sembari mengelus lengan Himchan.

"tapi kau harus makan." Kata Himchan.

"nanti. Aku masih sibuk." Yongguk memutar kursinya kembali.

"Tapi Kau Harus Makan." Ucapnya lagi penuh penekanan.

"bisakah kau berhenti cerewet. Kau bukan Ibuku, Kimchanna.."

"tapi ibumu menyuruhku untuk mencerewetimu. Karena kau pasti tak akan makan jika tak dipaksa."

"kenapa kau mau saja disuruh? Apa kau dibayar oleh ibuku?" jawab Yongguk santai. Namun membekas di hati Himchan.

"aku cerewet karena aku peduli padamu, brengsek." Himchan mendorong kursi kerja Yongguk. "mati saja kau dengan tubuh kurusmu itu."

BLAM!

"ishh, lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Yongguk bodoh." Akhirnya Yongguk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Himchan kembali ke meja makan sendirian dengan wajah ditekuk. Dan jangan lupakan suara batingan pintu tadi. Sudah jelas Himchan dan Yongguk adu mulut karena masalah makan.

"oh, lihat, sekarang siapa yang kekanakan?" sindir Daehyun. Youngjae disebelahnya pun langsung menyikut perut Daehyun.

"sudah, jangan terlalu memikirkan Yongguk. Toh dia juga sudah besar." Ucap Youngjae.

"besar fisik. Tapi pikirannya benar-benar kekanakkan." Himchan mulai ngedumel. "aku muak dengannya. Apa salahnya meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk makan. Dia pikir dia tidak perlu makan huh? di pikirannya hanyalah kerja dan kerja. Ku bakar komputernya baru tahu rasa."

"sudahlah hyung.. lebih baik kita mulai makan." Sela Daehyun yang sudah sangat lapar.

* * *

Kruyuukk..

Yongguk mengusap perutnya. Ia ingat ia belum makan dari tadi pagi. Saat tadi makan siang pun Yongguk mengacaukannya.

Sebenarnya tadi Yongguk sudah mau bergegas ke meja makan. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin menggoda Himchan. Eh malah jadi adu mulut. Dan Yongguk pun bodohnya gengsi untuk meminta maaf saat itu. Akhirnya Yongguk tidak makan sampai larut malam ini. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.20 pm.

Yongguk menutup filenya dan aplikasi pengolah suara di komputernya. Setelah itu ia mematikan komputernya itu. Headphone yang sedari tadi bergelayutan di sisi telinganya pun ia lepas dan digantung di sisi monitor. Ia pun segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan segera menuju kedapur. Berniat membuat ramen instan.

Naas nasib Yongguk kala itu. Ramen persediannya ternyata sudah kadaluarsa. Ia tidak bisa memakannya. Lalu ia harus makan apa? Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi. Apa kah ia akan mati? Apakah ini karma karena membuat Himchan marah? Oh tidak.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Himchan. Sekuat tenaga ia singkirkan gengsinya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membukan pintu kamarnya.

"kimchanna, kau sudah tidur?"

"ngghhh" sahut Himchan setengah sadar. Dapat Yongguk lihat tubuh pemuda cantik itu tengah berbaring diatas ranjang Yongguk. Bukan diatas ranjangnya sendiri. Yongguk tersenyum kecil karenannya.

"hey, Sayang. Bangun." Yongguk menepuk pipi Himchan beberapa kali. Tak lama, Himchan pun membuka matanya.

"Oh maaf." Ia menguap. "aku tertidur di tempatmu lagi."

"_it's okay_." Yongguk membantu Himchan berdiri.

Kryuuuyk

Yongguk kaget. Himchan kaget. Lebih parah,

Yongguk tengsinn.

"ehem." Himchan berdehem lalu memindahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kimchanna.."

"nggg.."

"Himchannie."

"wae?"

"Hime~"

"_wae guraeyo, Bbang pabo_?"

"hehehe.. lapar."

"lalu?" tanya Himchan dengan mata tertutup.

"tolong buatkan aku makanan ya.. please~"

"_shireo_! Aku ngantuk! Bukannya tadi aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" ucap Himchan sembari menarik selimutnya.

Seketika wajah Yongguk berseri-seri. "benarkah? Makanan yang tadi masih ada sisa?"

"nggg.." sahut Himchan mengiyakan.

"dimana? Dimana?" tanya Yongguk antusias.

"di perut Daehyun." Jawab Himchan singkat.

"_mwo?_ Jadi sudah tidak ada?"

"kenapa? Kau lapar?" tanya Himchan lagi.

"iya~"

"makan saja dokumen-dokumenmu itu!"

"yak! Kau tak sayang pada ku ya." Ujar Yongguk.

"aku kan sudah memperhatikanmu tadi! Tapi kau malah berbicara seperti itu. Aku sakit hati. Aku tak mau sayang lagi padamu!" Himchan menepis tangan yongguk yang berusaha memeluknya dari belakang.

"iya, maaf ya. Tapi sekarang aku –"

"kenapa kau selalu tidak mendengarkanku, Yongguk? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir? Apa salah jika aku ingin memperhatikanmu sebagai seorang kekasih? Apakah itu salah walaupun aku memang kekasihmu? Aku cerewet padamu karena aku sayang padamu. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Kalau kau tidak ingin kucereweti lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Yongguk dapat melihat punggung Himchan bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Yongguk pun merengkuh tubuh itu ke dekapannya.

"_baby, mianhae_. Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkanlah diriku yang tak mengerti akan cintamu ini, _baby_ (aseekk dah appa :v) aku memang bodoh telah membuatmu menangis. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu adalah. _I Love you no matter what happen_. Aku tak akan sanggup jika tanpamu. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini." Bisik Yongguk lalu menggigit lembut cuping telinga Himchan.

"b-bbang~"

Chu~

Yongguk mengecup bibir Himchan. Leher Himchan. Telinga Himchan. Lalu...

"sepertinya kita datang disaat yang kurang tepat, Dae." Yongguk dan Himchan menoleh kearah pintu dimana empat orang namja sedang berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"aku merasa seperti menonton drama."

"ini telenovela,_ hyung_."

"memangnya kau tahu apa itu telenovela, Junhong-ah?"

"_ani_, Jongup-_hyung_."

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? PERGI SANAH!"

"sabar gukkie.."

_**End**_

Gaje kan? Wkwkwkwk

Terinspirasi saat kelaperan tengah malem gegara asik nonton anime terus lupa makan siang.. eh pas malem2 mau minta makan sama nyokap malah diceramahin.. hehehehe :p

Tapi tetep ya!

Review :3


End file.
